Gedenke
by Isamenot
Summary: Sturmnacht. Regen. Dunkelheit. Ein ungehörtes Gebet. Er steht am Grund, erwartet sein Urteil.


**Gedenke**

**Disclaimer:** Die verwendeten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Masashi Kishimoto. Diese Fanfiction wird nicht verwandt, um damit Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

_Gedenke!_

Donner hallte durch die Schlucht und wurde von den Felswänden unzählige Male zurückgeworfen. Sein Ursprung lag weit oben, verborgen in den aufgetürmten, zusammengeballten Regenwolken, die ihren Gram unaufhörlich auf die Erde hinabgossen; doch hier unten, am Grund der Welt, konnten die Sinne leicht getäuscht werden. Sie hätten auch geglaubt, dass der Donner aus den Tiefen der Erde selbst kam und den nahenden Weltuntergang verkündete.

_Gedenke der Toten!_

Unbeeindruckt vom Toben der Natur, von der Demonstration ihrer überlegenen Macht stand eine menschliche Gestalt am Grund der Schlucht.

Sie hatte sich nicht gerührt, als die Sonne untergegangen war und die Schlucht sich mit Schatten gefüllt hatte; sie hatte sich nicht gerührt, als das Dunkel der Nacht sich mit den heraufziehenden Gewitterwolken noch weiter verfinstert hatte; sie hatte sich auch nicht gerührt, als sich die ersten, zarten Regentropfen in eine Sintflut verwandelt hatten; und sie rührte sich auch jetzt nicht im heftigsten Wüten des Sturmes, in der Raserei des Windes, dessen geballte Gewalt man entgegen jeder Logik am Grund der Schlucht spüren konnte.

Die Gestalt zeigte keine Gegenwehr, ertrug die Übermacht, die gegen sie gerichtet war, und gerade dadurch schien sie überlegen zu sein. Sie schien zu wissen, dass kein Ansturm, keine Raserei ewig dauern konnte, dass es keine ewige Kraft gab, dass der Gegner früher oder später aufgeben musste, wenn man nur lange genug auszuharren vermochte.

Oder sie hatte alle Hoffnung verloren, besaß kein Ziel mehr und verspürte Todessehnsucht, wartete auf die eigene Zerstörung.

_Gedenke der Lebenden!_

Der geduldige Eindringling in dieses Domizil der Natur war ein Junge, gefangen zwischen dem Kindesalter und dem des Mannes. Seine Haut war blass, fast weiß, wirkte leblos wie die eines Toten. Sein dunkles Haar und seine dunkle Kleidung ließen ihn nahezu mit seiner Umgebung in dieser Sturmnacht verschmelzen. Dennoch wirkte er deplaziert, wie eine Statue, die aus diesen Felsen geschlagen und dann vergessen worden war, und durch seine Regungslosigkeit hätte man ihn auch für eine solche halten können.

Das einzige Anzeichen von Leben gaben seine Augen, rot, als ob sie all das Blut, das er gesehen hatte, aufgesogen hätten. Unruhig suchten sie die Schlucht immer wieder nach Bewegungen ab, doch bisher konnten sie keine entdecken.

Er wartete.

_Gedenke der Toten!_

_Sie schufen dich._

_Gedenke der Lebenden!_

_Sie formten dich._

Er wartete auf die Boten, die ihm das Ende seiner Mission bestätigen sollten. Ganz gleich, welche Nachricht sie ihm brächten, er wusste, dass er die letzte Mission seines Lebens erfüllt hatte. Was auch immer nun noch folgen mochte, wären alles nur Aufträge, belanglos.

Diese Mission, sie war seine letzte gewesen; sie war die blutigste und unehrenhafteste von allen gewesen. Er hatte auf ihr alles verloren, was er besessen hatte. Er hatte seine eigene Zerstörung, seinen Untergang erschaffen.

Wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er es sehen, das Blut, das er vergossen hatte und das er noch immer an seinen Händen kleben fühlte.

_Gefühlskalt, verloren, willenlos._

Blut, der Lebenssaft, das Elixier und Geschenk der Götter.

Die Macht über Blut war auch die Macht über das entsprechende Lebewesen, die Macht über dessen Seele. Blut eröffnete den Sterblichen den Weg, zu einem Gott zu werden – auch wenn dieses meist nur von kurzer Dauer war.

Tiere neigten dazu, Blut aus dem Weg zu gehen, da es Tod bedeutete.

Räuber wurden davon angelockt und ergötzten sich daran. Sie erlegten ihre Beute, ihr Opfer, und tranken als erstes dessen Blut, leckten immer wieder über die geschlagenen Wunden, um nicht einen Tropfen entkommen zu lassen, bevor sie es weiter zerfleischten, um neue Quellen des roten Saftes frei zu legen.

Doch ganz gleich, wie erschreckend die Brutalität der Tiere sein mochte, sie war nichts im Vergleich zu der Grausamkeit der Menschen. Das hatte ihm diese Mission mehr als jede andere zuvor bewusst gemacht.

Menschen waren blutsüchtig.

_Gedenke des Blutes!_

Sie priesen sich selbst, zivilisierter als Menschen zu sein, und ihre sozialen Ordnungssystem, die die verbliebenen animalischen Triebe im Zaum hielten. Doch das waren alles nur Lügen, geschaffen, um einander zu verblenden, um den anderen eine heile Welt vorzuspielen, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen und sie so zu schwächen, sie unvorsichtig und angreifbar zu machen. Und für gewöhnlich fielen die Menschen darauf herein.

Er warf Kindern sicherlich nicht ihre Naivität und Unwissenheit vor. Im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich manchmal sogar selbst in jene Zeit zurück und hätte alles getan, um seinen Bruder vor diesem Wissen zu bewahren, wenigstens eine Zeit lang noch. Doch beides hatte sich als unmöglich erwiesen.

Im gleichen Gedankengang jedoch fühlte er auch die reine Verachtung vor jenen, die sich dieser Wahrheit verschlossen, vor allem wenn sie sich auch noch Shinobi nannten.

_Gedenke des Blutes,_

_das an deinen Händen klebt!_

Alle Kriege, alle Überfälle, alle Verbrechen geschahen nur aus dieser Blutsucht heraus. Auch der ewige Kampf, das Begehren nach den Bluterben hatte hier seinen Ursprung. Es zählte nicht der Mensch selbst. Seine Persönlichkeit, seine Vergangenheit waren belanglos, unbedeutend.

Es zählte nur das Blut: aus welchem Geblüt man stammte, welchen Wert es besaß, wie viel Blut man vergossen hatte, wie viel Blut man ertragen konnte.

Es war so einfach, einen Menschen zu bemessen.

Es gab kein Schicksal, das alles bestimmt hätte. Die Bestimmung lag im Blut.

_Gedenke des Schmerzes,_

_der deine Seele zersägt!_

Doch niemals zuvor hatte er diese Blutsucht, diese überwältigende Macht so stark verspürt wie bei dieser letzten Mission. Noch nie war er diesem unersättlichen Durst nach dem roten Saft so unausweichlich anheim gefallen.

Im Gegenteil, wenn es möglich war, hatte er zuvor immer unnötiges Blutvergießen vermieden. Schließlich hatte er schon früh gesehen, welche Folgen dieses mit sich brachte. Den Schmerz, die Trauer, Verzweiflung. Auch wenn dieses nur sehr dunkle, fast verschüttete Erinnerungen für ihn waren, Bilder, die einem Alptraum entsprungen waren, so hatte sich das Gefühl, die Umsetzung der visuellen Wahrnehmung auf die emotionale Ebene, tief in ihn eingegraben.

Wie alt mochte er damals gewesen sein? Vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre? Waren es dann überhaupt seine Erinnerungen? Oder nur Bilder, die von den Erzählungen der Erwachsenen genährt sich zu Abbildern des Grauens verzerrt hatten?

Letztendlich spielte das keine Rolle. Ganz gleich, ob es Erinnerungen waren oder nicht, sie würden ihn auch nicht reinwaschen. Sie könnten seine Handlungen nicht rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen. Er hatte die Wahrheit über das Vergießen von Blut gekannt, oder hatte es zumindest geglaubt, und dennoch hatte er sie ignoriert, sie aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt, um seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen.

Für diese eine Aufgabe hatte er jegliches Ehrgefühl hinter sich gelassen, hatte er Verrat begannen, hatte seiner Blutsucht nachgegeben.

_Gedenke des Blutes,_

_das an deinen Händen klebt!_

_Gedenke des Schmerzes,_

_der deine Seele zersägt!  
_

_Gedenke des Gestern!_

_Vergiss das Morgen!_

Er hatte seine Familie ermordet. Es war einfach gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Umstand ihn beunruhigen sollte, doch das tat er nicht. Seltsamerweise fühlte er gar nichts, wenn er daran dachte.

Er hatte auch nichts gefühlt, als er getötet hatte. Es war viel mehr, als er hätte er neben sich gestanden und zugesehen, wie er einen nach dem anderen umgebracht hatte. Er hatte keinen Abscheu über diese Tat verspürt, kein Mitleid, aber auch keinen Stolz. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen, was mit seiner Familie geschah.

Der erste Körper war zu Boden gefallen, ein dumpfer Aufprall. Es war eine ältere Frau gewesen. Sie hatte den Angriff nicht kommen gesehen, hatte keinen Widerstand leisten können, war wehrlos gewesen.

In diesem Moment war er noch eine Person gewesen und für einen Moment hatte er sich gefragt, was er da tue. Doch dann war ihr Mann hereingekommen und hatte zuerst ihn gesehen, dann das Blut an seiner Klinge, dann die tote Frau auf dem Boden.

Dann war das zweite Opfer gefallen.

Als er danach das Haus wieder verlassen hatte, hatte der Himmel sich fast vollständig in die Schwärze der Nacht gehüllt. Nur noch ein dunkelroter Streifen war hinter den Häusern zu erkennen gewesen.

_Gedenke der Toten!_

Er hatte seinen Weg fortgesetzt und je mehr Mitglieder seines Clans vor ihm leblos zu Boden gestürzt waren, desto mehr war es, als ob sich sein Geist zweiteilte: in einen Beobachter und einen Bluthungrigen.

Dem Beobachter war das Verhalten dieser Menschen unverständlich gewesen. Er hatte sie gehört, jedes ihrer Worte, die Bitten, er solle doch wieder zur Vernunft kommen und dieses Gemetzel unterlassen, sie seien seine Sippe. Ihr Verhalten war nicht nachzuvollziehen gewesen.

Warum hatten sie geredet, während um sie herum alle niedergemetzelt wurden? Warum hatten sie sich nicht gleich gewehrt? Warum hatten sie ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen? Warum hatten sie seine Blutsucht verleugnet?

Bis zum letztmöglichen Zeitpunkt hatten sie ihre Gegenwehr hinausgezögert und, als sie endlich angegriffen hatten, war es bereits viel zu spät gewesen. Sie hatten ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können. Der Bluthungrige in ihm war zur Gänze erwacht gewesen, hatte nach ihrem Blut gedürstet, sich an dessen Anblick berauscht und immer weiter in eine Ekstase getrieben. Er war es gewesen, der die Macht besessen hatte. Er hatte entscheiden können. Und er hatte sich für ihren Tod entschieden.

Langsam hatte er sich zum Haupthaus vorgearbeitet. Es war dunkel gewesen und der Beobachter war für einen kurzen Moment darüber verwundert gewesen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem blutdürstigen Begleiter zugewandt hatte.

Er hatte sich seinen Weg durch die einzelnen Räume gesucht und war an der Tür angelangt, hinter der er den Rest seiner Familie vermutet hatte.

_Gedenke des Blutes!_

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er seine Eltern getötet hatte. Sie hatten auf einmal vor ihm gelegen, tot. In der Stille, die darauf gefolgt war, hatte sich auch sein Verstand wieder geklärt, seine zwei Geister hatten sich wieder vereint, seine Gier nach Blut war abgeklungen. Er hatte im Schatten gestanden und auf die schemenhaften Umrisse der Leichen geblickt.

Für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, eine Bewegung, ein kurzes Flackern des hereinfallenden Mondenlichtes in dem dunklen Raum wahrgenommen zu haben, hatte aber seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf richten können, da draußen auf dem Gang, der zu diesem Raum geführt hatte, heraneilende Schritte zu hören gewesen waren.

Sein Bruder war angekommen, der einzige, der die Nacht überlegt hatte.

Und der einzige, dachte der Junge, während er weiterhin den Regen und die Dunkelheit absuchte, den er nie hätte töten können. Doch in seinem Innersten herrschte ein kleiner Zweifel, ob er ihn wirklich in seinem Blutrausch am Leben gelassen hätte.

Das Ganze war nun zwei Tage her. Er hatte sich daraufhin, gemäß der Anordnung, in diese Schlucht begeben, um auf weitere Befehle oder die Bestätigung des Abschlusses der Mission zu warten.

Es war ein Befehl gewesen. Doch warum hatte er ihn befolgt? Warum hatte er sich gegen seine Familie entschieden?

Es war eine logische Entscheidung gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass unabhängig von seiner Entscheidung Blut fließen würde. Hätte er sich für seine Familie entschieden, wäre unschuldiges Blut geflossen, bei dem Versuch, ihre Vormachtstellung wiederaufzubauen, ihre Blutsherrschaft. Es wäre ein Angriff gewesen.

Die Entscheidung gegen seine Familie bedeutete auch, dass unschuldiges Blut vergossen wurde. Doch in diesem Fall geschah es nicht zum Eigennutzen. Es war ein Opfer der Verteidigung. Blut für den Angriff oder Blut für die Verteidigung?

Es war logisch gewesen. Es war eine bizarre, eine abartige Logik. Die Logik dieser Welt.

Jemand bewegte sich durch den Regenschleier auf ihn zu. Seine Sinne spannten sich sofort an und er versucht auszumachen, wer sich ihm dort nährte. Als er sich sicher war, dass es sich um diejenigen handelte, auf die er wartete, ließ er das Blut aus seinem Blick verschwinden; sie hätten es als Provokation auffassen können. Seine Augen waren nun schwarz.

‚Wie meine Seele.'

Diesen bitteren Gedanken konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Die Fremden blieben mit etwas Abstand vor ihm stehen. Erstaunlicherweise waren es nur zwei Personen: ein älterer Mann und ein Kind, ein Junge von vielleicht sechs Jahren.

Dieses erstaunte den Wartenden. Er hätte mit einem größeren Aufgebot an Shinobi gerechnet, vor allem mit welchen die kampffähiger waren.

Doch vielleicht verbargen sich die anderen, hielten sich in einem Hinterhalt bereit.

Aber wenn das der Fall sein sollte, so mussten sie schon oben am Rand der Schlucht warten, da er kein weiteres Chakra in unmittelbarer Nähe wahrnehmen konnte.

Diese Vorgehensweise war einfach nur töricht.

Er betrachtete die beiden Personen genauer. Der ältere Mann war der Leiter der Anbu-Abteilung. Sein dunkles Haar zeigte die ersten Anzeichen der Verdünnung und sein Gesicht wies neben den ersten Falten auch Narben auf. Das rechte Auge war von einem Verband verdeckt, eine alte Kriegsverletzung, was zusammen mit der ausgeprägten und leicht gebogenen Nase den Eindruck eines alten, erfahrenen Adlers hervorrief, der seine Siege mehr mit List als mit Stärke erzielte. Diesen Mann, Danzou, kannte er nur zu gut, schließlich hatte er die letzte Zeit unter ihm gearbeitet, so dass seine Schlussfolgerung auf Unvorsichtigkeit vielleicht etwas übereilt war. Man sollte Danzou nicht unterschätzen.

Den Jungen hingegen hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er hatte dunkle, wahrscheinlich schwarze Haare und ebenso dunkle Augen, soweit sich das in diesem Wetter ausmachen ließ. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und wies an mehreren Stellen Risse auf, während seine Haltung und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht Unsicherheit widerspiegelten. Man sah ihm auch an, wie sehr das Wetter ihm zusetzte. Er war, wie auch der wartende Junge und Danzou, vollkommen durchnässt. Doch im Gegensatz zu den beiden schien er am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Wer auch immer dieser Junge war, er war kein Ninja, kein Krieger, vermutlich eher ein Kriegswaise. Doch dieser Umstand würde sich wahrscheinlich demnächst ändern, wenn er Danzou begleitete. Ein weiteres Kind, eine weitere unschuldige Seele, die in die Dunkelheit herabgezogen würde.

„Itachi Uchiha." Danzou hatte nun das Wort ergriffen und würde dem Angesprochen nun mitteilen, wie er weiter zu verfahren hatte. Die Stimme des Mannes klang krächzend, wie die einer Krähe, die ihre Artgenossen zum Leichenschmaus rief. „Konoha bestätigt dir hiermit den erfolgreichen Abschluss deiner Mission."

Itachi schwieg und nickte dem Mann nur zu als Zeichen, dass er verstanden habe, während er darauf wartete, dass der alte Kriegsveteran weiter sprechen würde. Nur für die Bestätigung des Abschlusses hätte er sich selbst nicht die Mühe machen müssen.

„Itachi Uchiha, du bist fortan des Hochverrates an Konoha-gakure angeklagt. Dir wird zu Lasten gelegt, einen der bedeutendsten Clane unseres Dorfes erbarmungslos ausgelöscht und auf diese Weise unserer Ninja-Gemeinde eine große Schwächung zugefügt zu haben. Solltest du von diesem Moment an, Konoha betreten oder in seine Nähe kommen oder solltest du auf Ninja aus Konoha treffen, wird mit dir wie mit jedem anderen Verbrecher verfahren. Du wirst dich vor der gesamten Ninja-Gemeinde zu verantworten haben und die dir auferlegte Strafe, Hinrichtung, akzeptieren. Von nun an bist du ein Nuke-nin."

Man ließ ihn also gehen, fürs Erste. Konoha und seine Ehre. Doch vielleicht war es auch nur ihre Art, Verantwortung für den Befehl zur Eliminierung seines Clans zu zeigen.

Es gab nichts weiter zu sagen.

Itachi verneigte sich – tief genug, um Höflichkeit und Respekt auszudrücken, aber nicht tief genug, um Unterwürfigkeit zu signalisieren, eine Bewegung, die man ihm bis zur Perfektion antrainiert hatte –, zeigte ein letztes Mal auf diese Weise, dass er die Anordnung akzeptierte.

Danzou wandte sich zum Gehen, doch der Junge blieb noch stehen und sah Itachi an. Dieser überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, ob er das Kind mitnehmen, es Danzous Fängen entreißen solle. Doch welches Recht hatte er dazu? Er war ein Mörder und wusste selbst nicht genau, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Es könnte für den Jungen schädlicher sein, wenn er ihn mitnähme.

Doch wenn Itachi ehrlich mit sich selbst sein wollte, es ging ihm bei diesem Gedankengang nicht wirklich um das Kind. Es war Egoismus gewesen, der in ihm gesprochen hatte, ein verzweifelter Versuch, seine Schuld abzumildern.

Doch konnte er den Jungen wirklich einfach so gehen lassen? Sollte er ihn wirklich ohne Warnung seinem Schicksal überlassen?

Ohne dass er es merkte, formten sich die Worte, die er an den Jungen richtete: „Gedenke der Toten!"

Itachi selbst verstand diese Worte nicht, er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum er sie gesagt hatte, nur, dass sie ihm seltsam vertraut erschienen.

Danzou hatte sich umgedreht, als er Itachis Stimme gehört hatte, und sah diesen nun fragend an. Doch Itachi antwortete nicht. Er schien auch keine Anstalten zu machen, in der nächsten Zeit noch etwas zu sagen, so dass Danzou sich an den Jungen wandte: „Komm jetzt!"

Beide gingen.

Itachi war wieder allein in der Schlucht, im Regen. Viel war ihm nicht zu tun geblieben.

Seine Vergangenheit lag verloren hinter ihm, ein Trümmerhaufen aus Erinnerungen. Er konnte nur noch nach vorne gehen, in die Zukunft, indem er sich der vergessenen Vorzeit zuwandte, die ihrer Rückkehr durch die Vernichtung der Vergangenheit näher gekommen war.

Dorthin würde ihn sein Weg nun führen.

Somit machte Itachi sich auf den Weg in einen schwarzen Morgen, während Wind und Regen um ihn herum zu flüstern schienen.

_Gedenke!_


End file.
